


Penblwydd Hapus, Ianto Jones

by Siberianskys



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What wasn't nice about my birthday? I had a home cooked meal not cooked by one of us, a lovely cake not baked by me and my hot boyfriend, who once a year on this day lets me introduce him as my hot boyfriend, in my bed. I have no complaints. Now get in this bed. We have to be up in four hours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penblwydd Hapus, Ianto Jones

Jack reached over and stroked the back of Ianto's neck as his lover dozed against the passenger window, the combination of painkillers and long day having taken their toll. He couldn't help but feel sad that they'd missed their reservation at the new French place by the bay. He'd wanted Ianto to have a nice birthday for once and from what Martha had said, the reviews had been phenomenal. He groaned when he heard Gwen's voice in his ear. Tapping his earpiece, he snapped softly, "Tell me I don't have to drag him out to Splott to catch a weevil."

"That bad?" Gwen asked.

"He's only bruised and tired. It could be a lot worse," Jack said, glancing at Ianto out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe it was a bad idea, but I called Rhys and asked him to pick-up the cake you ordered and drop it off at your house. It's still technically Ianto's birthday—"

"I—that's great, Gwen, thank you. I was about ready to wake him and ask if he wanted to stop at the all night chip shop on the way home."

"He also left a lasagna on the counter. It's probably still hot, but if not, all you need to do is warm it up. Ianto can show you how."

Jack laughed, "I really do know how to use the oven."

"He's just not allowed," Ianto said, resting his arm along the back of Jack's seat as he broke into the conversation.

"How are you, love?" Gwen asked.

"Is Jack telling tales?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Signal's getting weak. We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Gwen, say thanks to Rhys," Ianto said, disconnecting the call.

"You don't think she really believed that do you?" Jack asked.

"She'll forgive me. A little whipped cream and sprinkles go a long way."

"The things she does to coffee should be illegal," Jack said as he pulled the SUV into the garage.

"Says the guy who always orders coffee milkshakes when we go for ice cream."

"You realize you never eat ice cream when we go out for ice cream."

"Don't like ice cream," Ianto muttered.

"That's just wrong."

*****

Jack stood at the foot of the bed and frowned as Ianto continued to text.

"What?" Ianto asked, looking up as he sat his mobile on the nightstand.

Coming around the bed, Jack sat on the edge. Running his hand gently over his lover's bruised ribs, he kept his eyes lowered. Making eye contact would have been too painful.

Ianto rested his hand on Jack's knee and waited.

"That was too close today," Jack finally said.

"That was nothing and you know it," Ianto said.

"You weren't the one who was watching."

"I watch you die all the time," Ianto replied.

"But—"

"Heard it before, Jack, you don't stay dead. What you never grasp is that it's still horrifying to watch what you go through every time."

"I don't care. I'll do whatever's necessary to protect—"

"That's why I try not to make a big deal out of it, but I would prefer that you be more careful."

"I'm not the one—"

"Enough, I don't want to fight."

Jack sighed as he twined his fingers with Ianto's. "Sorry, I wanted you to have a nice birthday for once."

"What wasn't nice about my birthday? I had a home cooked meal not cooked by one of us, a lovely cake not baked by me and my hot boyfriend, who once a year on this day lets me introduce him as my hot boyfriend, in my bed. I have no complaints. Now get in this bed. We have to be up in four hours."

"No we don't," Jack said, climbing over Ianto to get to his side. "We don't have to be at the airport for almost 12 hours. Plenty of time for sex, sleep, a leisurely breaky, and a nerve racking ride to catch our plane."

Jack grinned at Ianto's arched eyebrow.

"Well, if aliens hadn't landed in the place that shall not be named, the theme of your birthday would probably have been more obvious."

"Should I be worried?" Ianto asked.

"Not unless you have an undisclosed case of Francophobia," Jack said, leaning over to gently kiss his lover.

"What did you do google that before we left?" Ianto asked, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Jack's neck.

"I asked Martha," Jack mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked Martha," Jack repeated.

"Of course you did."


End file.
